The badest pony ever! and new foals
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Ollie was lost after bucking Lou off when 3 new horses come and Luna was pregnant with twin foals will they find Ollie and give him away?
1. Bucking Ollie

**disclaimer:** I do not own Heartland they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Luna Dusk Ollie and Kermit.

One day Amy was out side because she has 3 new horses coming to her barn and 1 pony was outside when Ty was bringing him into the barn.

"Ty who will ride Ollie today?" asked Amy.

Ty said "Lou will be riding him at 5:00 pm".

When 3 new horses came in Amy put them in their stalls and Lou came and saw the 3 new horses and asked Amy what there names are.

"Lou the two mares names are Dusk and Luna and The boy horses name is Kermit and one more thing before you go to the tack room Luna is pregnant with two foals" said Amy.

"wow Amy that's great I'm going to change horses for 6 o'clock see you later" said Lou as she walked away.

* * *

At 4:30 pm

Lou looked on the broad and she was riding Ollie.

"Lou who are you riding?" asked Amy.

"Ollie" said Lou "and why did Ty put me on him Ollie bucks riders off and riders are getting hurt and there's a show this Sunday and I don't know what I will do".

Amy said "I'll tell Ty if you get hurt because of Ollie ok now go tack up your pony and I'll tack up Dusk".

* * *

At 5:15 pm

Ty said " Amy and Lou pick up a posting trot".

Amy kicked Dusk and she went but with Lou Ollie will not go she kicked she smacked him with a crop but it did not work so Ollie had to follow Dusk and every time Lou got more space for Ollie he will not go.

* * *

At 5:40 pm

Ty said " Amy and Lou I want you to go out to the wall and I will asked you to pick up a trot and jump over this x".

Lou kicked Ollie and he was going but Dusk got too close a little but Amy was away from him but Ollie backed up and was bucking Lou screamed because she was afraid.

Ty tried to stop Ollie but he took off and gallop and broke the jump and Lou fell off and crashed into a bush and she fell into the mud.

Ty and Amy ran to see if Lou was ok at the bush but Ollie was gone Lou was hurt and Amy said "Lou are you ok?"

Lou got mad and said "TY THIS IS YOUR FLAUT FOR PUTTING ME ON OLLIE THIS IS WHY I HATE HIM!".

Ty and Amy felt sorry but Amy said to Ty "Maybe you should have not put Lou on Ollie she's getting too mad about this maybe put her on Max the horse so Lou will not have a hard time".

Ty said "Amy I will do that ok but I might have to give Ollie away to another owner we can't have him bucking riders off".

End of chapter 1


	2. Foals

**disclaimer:** I do not own Heartland they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Luna Dusk Ollie and Kermit.

After Lou got out of the ditch Ty said "Lou I know you are angry at me for putting you on Ollie but people are getting hurt or killed by this pony so once we find him I will give him away and for now I will put you on Kermit because he never bucks off riders".

"thanks Ty but we need to tell grandfather about Ollie ran away" said Lou.

Amy said "Lou we will find him and give him a way but he might be in the wild".

* * *

3 weeks later

At night Amy Ty and Jack we're looking for Ollie and he was in the woods.

Ty said "I will feel bad if something bad happened to Ollie so if we don't find him tonight we'll find him tomorrow"'

But Amy found a body it was Ollie was lying down and not waking up.

"TY JACK I FOUND OLLIE!" said Amy and Ty and Jack raced to Amy up Ollie wasn't walking up.

Amy asked Jack "Jack what's wrong with Ollie why he is not getting up and a wake?".

Jack said sadly "Amy Ollie died".

Amy grew tears "why did he die?".

Jack said " there's blood on him and he has tire marks so he has been hit by a car Amy I know how you feel but maybe when Lou got buck off Ollie got sacred and he ran away and did not see the car so the car hit him".

Ty said as he huged Amy "Amy its OK you're OK".

* * *

3 more weeks later at 5:00 pm

It was spring time after Lou has recovered from her injury after Ollie bucked her off but now she is doing fine with Kermit.

"Amy!" yelled Ty "Luna is having her foals!".

Amy rushed to Luna's stall and the brown white blaze mare was lying down she was in pain then she got up and then Luna's water has broke.

Ty said "I have a lesson to do so you deliver Luna's foals".

"OK Ty" said Amy as she went into Luna's large stall.

Amy said to Luna "its OK girl lie down so I can help you" Luna did what Amy tolled her and was ready to have her new foals.

Amy saw the hoves coming out of Luna in a birth sac Amy said "push Luna you can do it" Luna push as hard as she can and then the foal slipped out of her and Amy looked and the foal was breathing Lou came into Luna's stall and said "Luna having her foals and I see the first one is born".

Lou saw that the foal had 4 white hoves a star on her face and had black mane and tail just like Luna.

Amy said to Lou "its a filly".

Lou cleaned the filly and Luna pushed the next one and it was out Amy said "its another filly".

"2 fillies that's great Luna" said Lou the second Filly had 2 white back hoves a blaze like Luna and she had a chestnut mane tail.

Amy said "Lou I shall let you name these fillies" Lou said "OK that foal with 4 white hoves a star on her face and had black mane and tail her name will be Sally".

"that's a good name" said Amy Lou said and the next foal with 2 white back hoves a blaze and had a chestnut mane tail her name will be Nala".

"I love that name" Lou" said Amy "I will tell Ty later".

THE END


End file.
